


Follow the (love) light

by Llixale



Series: True Love série [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: To be or not to be in love?





	1. Love Light

**Author's Note:**

> So, in that story, the first chapter is the base and each following chapter will explore a different pairing :  
> Sam / Steve  
> Sam / Bucky  
> Sam / Steve / Bucky

« You sure you want to do it? You have nothing to prove Sam” Shuri asked with a compassionated look. She was guiding the little group to Madame Zo, one of the priest and herbalist specialist.

“Well, actually, he has, because if he lied to the Princess, he will be forced to go back with us” Faïr gleefully said without any kind of regards to what Sam could actually want about that.

The recently brought back from the “dead” wanted nothing to do with the Princess of Lesotho and it had been an horrible case of wrong place wrong time (plus saving her life) so, of course, proposing to marrying the man had been presented like the honor of a lifetime, no, several lifetimes even.

Because she had made her proposition in front of the Wakandan royal family, and all of Sam’s friends, he had been so surprised that he had say the first thing coming in his mind.

“Princess, my heart isn’t available, sorry”

For some naïve reason, Sam thought it would be the end of the story but she had asked who could possibly deserve the love of The Falcon if not her and his mind had been totally blank.

 

Feeling that he was lying, her entourage was quick to whispers words along the lines of “shame on him” and “humiliating the princess by a lie”. He wanted nothing more than explain to them that he didn’t need an excuse to say no in the first place and forced marriage wasn’t cute but T’Challa and Shuri had explain to them beforehand that she was kind of capricious when they were younger. The possibility of her actually becoming queen increased in the last year and hadn’t helped her personality to soften. Besides, they were guest in Wakanda and a diplomatic incident wasn’t a good look.

 

* * *

 

Sam had been on his way back to the room T’Challa put to his disposition after a relaxed night with the royal siblings, Okoye, Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Wanda when he has open a heavy door, accidentally smacking an assassin in the process. Turns out, he was about to try to kill the Princess of Lesotho and she had just witnessed his “heroic act” as well as her father and their four guards.

Of course, there has been an alert and a meeting to be sure the Palace was secured (the assassin had been one of the Lesotho own entourage brought to the trip). This is when the Princess expressed her gratitude by basically asking Sam’s hand.

 

* * *

 

So here they were, going to Madame Zo, a priestess able to determine if Sam’s heart was already taken or not. Shuri was here along Natasha, Faïr (a guard and friend of the Princess) and another man he knew nothing about.

“So, Shuri, do you know anyone who already gone to her?” Natasha asked genuinely curious. Sam suspected that she jumped at the occasion to come because she wanted to know “who” Sam was in love too.

_“It’s a lie Nat, there’s no one” he had hissed urgently after the proposition, once he was alone with his friend._

_“Yeah, actually I don’t believe that” she had said back with a smile._

Damn it Natasha.

Bucky was asking Steve if Sam would look better in a blue or a white tuxedo and joking about how it isn’t surprising Sam would be the first married out of them four (Steve, Nat, Sam and Bucky). You could tell Steve was thinking something along the lines of “You won’t take my friend anytime soon”, punching Bucky’s arm each time he would suggest Sam would leave for good.

Sometimes, Sam would wonder if Bucky really wanted him out of the picture. After all, he had history with both Steve and Natasha, something not only he couldn’t compare to (not that he wanted to) but couldn’t do anything about anyway since it was at least clear that Bucky was keeping some distance with Sam.

At least, Steve was showing an appreciation of Sam being with them. Never in a million year could Sam doubt Steve friendship. The blond made sure several time that Sam knew that he mattered to him. The certainty that Steve would always have his back made Sam happy and proud.

 

* * *

 

Madame Zo was living in a very uneven valley. The houses half under the ground, half outside and round shaped gave the impression that the earth was trying to eat you out or that there was underground waves, especially when the wind was shaking the long green grass all around. The kid in Sam wanted to get on the top of the highest houses and roll to the bottom. But he would never do that. Never.

 

She clearly had a talent to make the most out of the light coming in her house. Lot of colored glasses and mirror were casting rainbows of light all around. He couldn’t stop looking at his hands for five minutes and all the way the colors were showing on his dark skin. He felt a certain humbleness in front of the woman.

Faïr, the other man and Natasha were near the door while Shuri sat near Sam, in front of the considerate-looking woman.

“So, Princess, tell me more about what you need today”

“Sam here needs to prove that he is in love actually. Do you have something that could help?” Shuri says.

Madame Zo turns to Sam, look at him for several long seconds.

“Do you think you’re in love Sam?”

“Y-Yes” he answers, praying the gods he can fake it till he makes it. He really doesn’t think he is but for his sake, he needs something. Anything will do.

She gets up, goes in another room looking for something, comes back with three items that she dispose on the black table between them.

“This is a truth serum, for twenty four hours you will be forced to answers any questions asked to you” she presents the small bottle, full of a thick yellow liquid. ”Here is a candle whose light will show you if you are in love. The light will guide you”. It’s a cube looking candle. The wick is glowing red. “Finally, there’s this mirror who will show you the subject of your affection”. The mirror is a size of a head, placed inside a blue wood canvas.

 

“Well, he should do the mirror” Faïr immediately says “we will be fixed”.

“Who I love is private” Sam cuts, because it’s a thing to say “I’m in love” it’s another entirely to show everyone with whom, especially if he, himself, doesn’t believe he is in love with anyone “I’ll take the candle. It will do its thing, nobody will know who it is, jjust in case someone wants to hurt me or something else, but they’ll know I love someone right?” he asks Madame Zo, making sure everyone is on the same page.

She nods.

“Good enough for you?” Natasha asks the two other men. They look at each other, then nods (Faïr doesn’t hide is deception, but it’s better than nothing).

“Well, nobody tend to use that usually” Madame Zo comments with a smile “they prefer something more direct but it’s kind of romantic, the light who will show you the way toward your love. No light, no love, its easy”

Sam shrugs, takes deep breathes as she clean the table of the other objects. Shuri gets up to join the other and let Sam some privacy. Well, as much as showing to a Princess, a spy, and two foreign advisers that you were in love could permit.

 

“You need to put a drop of blood here, that’s all” she points to the curve around the wick.

He frowns, _of course I needed to choose the one asking me for blood.  I hope this isn’t some black magic shit._ Natasha comes to him, proposing a small blade looking very new and very Wakandan in design. He accepts and cut his hand where it would be the less inconvenient to let the blood pool around in the candle. Meanwhile, Natasha gives him bandages too. She is always so prepared.

 

The candle doesn’t light up.

His heart beats loudly in his chest.

“Well, well, well, Mister Wilson, looks like-“ Faïr starts, only to shut himself when a giant red flame erupt in front of Sam.

“What the hell?” he screams, backing up and looking at the vivacious flame in front of them.

“Looks like you really have some fierce love Sam” Madame Zo comments “It’s truly beautiful”

Natasha and Shuri both looks shocked. Less than Sam, but still.

Well, it’s nothing compared at the moment the whole candle disappears and the flame decides to form a glowing red ball, floating left, right, then in front of Sam. Bouncing around him then right out of the door.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING???” Sam screams at the ball, jumping on his feet and chasing it.

 

It couldn’t be…

 

 

 

 


	2. SamSteve - The dense one

That « thing » was laughing.

Sam could hear it clearly. It had his voice, but it was like listening to yourself through a recorder or a phone. The light was moving just out of reach, forcing Sam to run after it.

“Come on, are you going back to America or something?” he asked, already thinking about how he could manage to follow that floating ball above the sea.

“America?” the light said “Why would we do that Sam? They’re not that far away”

Sam stopped, the light stopped too.

“So where are you going? What the hell are you doing?”

“Well, you invoked me for a reason so I’m fulfilling my purpose”

Simple as that.

Now, Sam didn’t thought he was in love with anybody so while it was getting him out of a diplomatic problem, it was still surprising. He kind of wanted to know now but at the same time, the fact that the light seemed to imply that he person he loved were kind of close was a little scaring. Well, maybe distance were relative for that thing anyway. He needed time to process the situation but the light glowed brighter and started changing form.

“What are you doing?!” he yelped, protecting his eyes.

When the light was bearable, a red, half translucent falcon had taken it’s place. It looked like a fox kestrel but he wasn’t sure.

The bird looked at Sam then started flying away, forcing Sam to resume is chasing.  After ten minutes, it became clear that the bird/light was waiting for him to follow despite Sam protesting every now and then.

“You could just tell me the name!” he tried without any kind of success.

“Now, what would be the fun in that?” the light teased, flying in the direction of, now Sam recognize, the Palace.

 _Oh fuck_ he thinks because he reviews all the people he knows in the Palace and no one feels quite right. He can’t be in love with M’Baku or Okoye. Well, he could because they are strong and nice and with too much attitude to their own good but he is just not in love with them.

The falcon waits for him near the principal door were a lot of people are living their life without caring about them at all.

“Maybe it’s him, maybe it’s her, and maybe it’s- whoever they are” he sings, pointing toward someone different each time.

“Quit playin’” Sam hisses, trying to get a hold on the bird only for it to laugh and fly inside.

It turns left, up the stairs, one floor, two floor higher.

Sam is tired.

Then, they approach T’Challa quarters and Sam isn’t feeling so hot.

T’Challa?! In love with a cat-cosplaying-bdsm-connoisseur? The disgrace. Bucky and Natasha would NEVER let him live and he likes Wakanda but he doesn’t want to be the King’s lover no thanks. Besides, he is already in a relationship. Sam is screaming, tries to jump on the bird, accidentally knock open the door and has three spears in his face instantly while the falcon chips away.

“Sam?” T’Challa says surprised.

Sam, from the floor, risks his eyes open. Three Doja, Bucky, Steve, T’Challa, Nakia and the Princess.

“What is that?” The Princess asks, pointing at the manifestation of Sam’s love.

“Uh” he answers with eloquence as people are coming from behind.

Natasha, Shuri, Faïr and the other man are here too.

_Great._

“Well Mister Wilson, seems like we are going to have our answer anyway” Faïr comments like he is about to learn something juicy.

Sam looks at Shuri who shrugs and Natasha who tried to not look concerned. Key word _tries_.

“Will somebody explain what is going on?” Steve asks with authority.

“Well, we followed your friend here since he didn’t want to tell us who he was in love with. It’s only in the best interest of the Princess that she knows who got the heart of the man she deemed worthy of her” Faïr says with passion.

When it’s clear that everybody is waiting for Sam to say something, he gets up will the little thread of dignity he still have and says “That falcon is the manifestation of my love, blah blah, he guided me toward my love, blah blah, now that we know I’m actually in love, thank you all for your interest, Princess, once again I’m sorry” he turns toward the falcon, sitting on T’Challa table.

“Well, then, who is it?” Bucky asks with curiosity.

Sam wants to say that this is none of his business but the falcon beats him.

“And now it’s time for you to know” the falcon says. Everyone turns their head toward it and Sam is gagging “Sam Wilson, as a part of you, I can’t let you in the shadow” it dramatically adds.

“Oh, Lord no-“ Sam breathes, unable to make a move when the bird start flying through the room before doing a ridiculous maneuver “ _Hey, look, it flies like Wilson, why are you hitting me, it’s true_ ”

The falcon suddenly goes down and in a perfect landing, takes seat on Steve head.

There’s a beat of silence.

Steve?

Sam can do with it. Without thinking, he immediately play the part.

“Wow, I would never have guessed” he says like an horrible actor “thank you all for coming, now I’m going to talk to the man I love because this is a surprise even for me and we need a moment of privacy to discuss the matter” he shows his hand to Steve until the man, blinking and eyebrows so high they are touching his neck, takes it. It’s falcon still on his head, they walk hand in hand till they are in the room T’Challa put at disposition of Steve.

 

Once they are alone and out of ears, Sam start laughing.

“Oh my god” he says against the door “I was so scared, could you imagine if that had been anybody else? Wow, this is perfect, the Princess will leave me alone now” Steve was looking at Sam with such intensity that he stopped talking for a moment “What?”

“Sam- Why do I have your love on my head?”

“Well, I love you, that simple. I mean, I am surprised a bro crush worked but, oh well, I’m not going to complain”

Steve seems lost “A bro crush?” he repeated

“Yeah a bro crush Steve, what’s the matter? Everyone’s a little in love with you, why are you looking at me like this is the first time you hear about it?” Sam asks a little concerned for his friend.

“That’s not true at all, what are you even saying?”

“Christ, how can you be so blind? I mean, you’re a great leader, as Captain America you inspire people, including me, you’re resourceful, smarts, have good morals. I know you are here for me as I’m here for you. And, I mean, even people who don’t like the Cap persona like you when they know you. You’re funny, charming, kind, a little shit in the good sense, you make me feel safer when I’m around you man. Like, I don’t know, you’re the kind of guy everybody wants to bring to their parents. Come on, why do you think Tony was in his feelings so much about how you responded to the whole Winter Soldier situation? And why Natasha specifically stayed with us? And why Bucky is considering going back to America? I’ll add to the list that he would literally die for you. And why T’Challa are giving us all special treatment? Because of you dude. Hell, I would even say Thor's in love too because since the whole “almost lift my magic hammer” thing, he keeps a weird eye on you. Oh, and Maria too, and Sharon of course, I know, I know it didn’t work out but you clearly are the mistake she would keep doing again and again if Natasha hadn’t say anything about it. Well, all of that without even mentioning your physique and sure, you look like a supermodel now but I’ll say your best feature are your eyes, really a nice color. I mean, you always say that you were basically a troll pre-serum but I really think that you would have charms us all the same. All in all, everybody loves you and that’s that on that, I don’t know if I wanna be you or do you” he laughs at his own joke “Nah, I’ll stay me, I won’t make love to myself, that won’t work. Anyway you’re cute looking confused like that but it’s kind of weird, you should really be aware that anybody could ask you out at any given time, you’re lucky I took the time to break it down to you before you find yourself in an awkward situation” he adds, finishing his monologue.

Steve mouth is gaping, the falcon is cackling on his head. Sam doesn’t understand what the problem here is.

“Well, guess my job is done, I’m going home” the falcon say, jumping from Steve to go in Sam’s chest.

“Hey?! Hey?!” he says, looking at his body ‘What do you think you’re doing? Don’t jump in me like that!” After a moment, he breathe, gives Steve a compassionate look, a “Life tough, uh, buddy?” look and say “So, I heard Papa Sakis is doing some mean cocktail, are we grabbing the others? I’m in the mood for tequila”

Naturally, Sam just left, and Steve could swear the man just saw absolutely no problem with what he had just admitted.

Sam? In love with him? How? When?

Steve Rogers was in a crisis.

 

There was a rhino is the room and Sam Wilson acted like he had no clue about it. A group of people wanted to know what was happening here but no one dared ask the question. They were all looking at the joyous black man talking to them about a bar not far away (as if they needed some convincing) instead of the man he loved and apparently abandoned somewhere.

“Well, is your brother coming or nah?” he asked Shuri.

Before the young woman could answer, someone joined them in the entrance of the Palace.

A wild Steve Rogers.

“Sam?”

“What were you even doing Steve? We just need to know if the King is going to come too now, so-“

“Sam, W-Wait a minute, can you listen to me please?” Steve asks, touching Sam arm and looking kind of stressed. It worked and the man stopped talking, turning to look at him fully. “I need to understand something. That falcon, what was it again?”

“The manifestation of my love. You know, to get away from the Princess”

“Okay, of your love right? Not your friendship” Steve asked for precision.

Shuri, Natasha, Okoye and Bucky were silent but driking every words. Shuri seemed delighted at the scene.

“A mean, I guess a bro crush works too-“

He is cut by Shuri immediately “The candle wouldn’t have worked for a “Bro crush” or whatever non sense you are thinking. It’s for love Sam. LOVE only”

Sam turns to her briefly “Yeah, okay, “Love” whatever” he says air quoting the word and giggling to himself.

“So that falcon of love, it came to me right?” Steve resumed.

“Yeah Steve it came to you, I told you, everybody is in love with you I don’t understand why you make me repeat the exact same thing again”

Steve was losing his patience.

“I should have known you were in love with Steve” Natasha commented while Bucky was shaking his head.

“We love Steve, yes, but we don’t Love Steve, if you know what I mean. Not like you Wilson”

Sam looked at them, all looking at him like HE was the unreasonable one.

“All I’m hearing is that I’m the best at loving him and you should all be ashamed of yourself”

“I can’t believe this” Steve said in disbelief “do you even know what you are saying?”

“Is that the way you westerners confesses?” Shuri asked Bucky and Natasha “this is so weird”

“No, just the stupid one” Natasha answered.

“Sam, how can you fly being that dense?” Bucky mocked him.

Steve couldn’t take any more of this shit, he took Sam by his shoulders, making sure the man was focused on him.

“Let’s make it reeeeeeeeal simple okay? Can you do that? Good. You, Sam Wilson, are in Love, yes, I said it, LOVE, with me, RIGHT?”

“Yes, but you already know that, I mean I can’t be any more clearer dude”

The way Sam was making it seems like Steve had a problem was making his eyes bulge pretty seriously.

“Kiss me” Steve tried, not sure if Sam would dare do it, especially in front of their friend but Sam did it.

And he did it really good. Leaving Steve kind of a mess.

“I don’t really understand why you’re asking me that but here, happy?”

“Date me!” he blurted, red from his scalp to his torso.

“Okay!” Sam answered on the same tone, mocking him a little. “Can we go already? I think this guy needs a drink or two” he said to the other three pointing at Steve, still mouth gaping next to him.

“I have several questions” Shuri said while looking at Sam and Steve walking out of the palace, the blond visibly thunderstruck.

“And I bet your answer is “because they are idiots”” Natasha said in an even tone.

 

Steve was far from being out of the woods.


	3. SamBucky - RedWolf

Sam thought he was in tune with himself. Part of his job before joining the Avengers was to help people listen to themselves and since then, being around spies should have make him more alert. Being in love with someone should have been the kind of heavy feelings he couldn’t have missed but here he was, following a red light through the streets of Wakanda.

They were full of life and colors making Sam felt hyper-aware of his surrounding as he wondered who could have possibly took “that” place in his heart. He could only hope the light wasn’t planning on leaving the country if only because of the technical difficulties that would present. At the same time, the list of people he knew enough in Wakanda to make love blossom inside of him felt kind of short. Some of them were a definitive “no-no” and soon enough, the anticipation and hope was mixed with dread and prayers.

It was love.

Just love.

It didn’t have to bind them in any way after all. The light was supposed to guide him so maybe he wouldn’t have to confess to that person anyway. A quick call to Shuri made sure the Princess situation was handled and he hadn’t offended anyone in the process. Natasha and her didn’t hide the fact that they wanted to know who Sam was in love with. Maybe he will tell them, maybe he won’t. He doesn’t make any promises.

At least, it was eliminating the one who went to Madame Zo with him. Shuri was way too young and Natasha…It could have worked in another world but not that one. The irony of it all if the light was guiding him toward the Princess! He shakes that idea quickly.

On his way, all he learnt was that the light understood him. It didn’t talk but shake to say yes or no. It wasn’t convenient but at least, it wasn’t something devoid of any kind of personality and it made Sam felt better somehow.

The sun was high in a clouded sky, rain right at the corner probably. Most of the Wakandan didn’t care about the red light but a lot of children were pointing and laughing at Sam. One again, he called Shuri just to make sure he wasn’t in some sort of trap.

“No, no, the candle was very popular maybe two generation ago? It’s just out of fashion to use that. I mean, generally it means that you don’t listen to yourself very well if you have to be guided, you know?”

_How nice_ , he thought with a sight.

It became clear that they were headed toward the palace and Sam heart squeezed a little. The light stopped and floated around his head slowly, its warm presence reassuring Sam somehow. A part of him almost didn’t want to know but nice things weren’t that common these days and maybe it was the occasion to feel better. This love may not be reciprocal but it almost doesn’t matter. Now that he was thinking about it, he may have thought that the part of him able to love had been kind of dormant for a long time. Looking back at the dates he had during the two years before meeting Steve, he definitely wasn’t in a place where he felt like a serious relationship could have worked.

 

Something changed.

 

He passes the security, some of them must know what the glowing ball is because they whispers and cock an eyebrow on his way. Just as he passes in front of the kitchen, the door open on Queen Ramonda and King T’Challa.

Just his luck.

“Sam Wilson” the Queen says before noticing the light and smiling “I see you’re on a personal quest of self-discovery”

“Indeed your Majesty. You may know already about the “situation” I found myself in. It’s the side effect of the solution we have found” he admits while smiling and trying to appears as presentable as possible.

The ball floats around Sam head projecting a soft red glow around.

T’Challa deliberately bring his kimoyo beads in front of him, making the face of Shuri appears.

“You went with the Black Widow too, right?”

“Yes brother, you still have a few minutes left” she answers with a secretive smile of her own.

“Ten on M Lang and M’Baku, twenty on Okoye, and fifty on the Captain and White wolf” he says naturally.

“Dude, are you placing bet on me?!”

“Noted, currently, Steve is on top but I saw the way Scott looked at Sam and I put twenty on him already. Natasha’s lucky she was with us, otherwise she would have been on the list” she annonces matter of fact.

“Shuri? Not you too!” Sam indignantly says, provoking a silence.

They all look at each other when Queen Ramonda clears her throat “Sorry Samuel, I put fifty on White Wolf only and, Shuri, don’t think I forgot you own me from the last bet”

“Yes mom” the young woman wave before cutting the conversation.

Sam looks betrayed by the royal family and put a dramatic hand over his chest “I cannot believe you would do something like that”

The Queen laughs heartedly “It’s all in good spirit, now if you’ll excuse us” she passes her arm under T’Challa and the both of them walks away.

The guide resume his floating to one of the diner room. It was more of a big cafeteria where everyone from the scientist to the Doja could come eat. Sam eyes immediately wanders toward the long table on the right where M’Baku was chatting animatedly with one of his friend, Okoye, Steve and Bucky.

The fact that the light flies toward them makes Sam instantly try to catch it. Like water, it just escape with a sound Sam interpreted as a laugh. He almost trip on someone else and it’s only by luck that he manages not to attract any attention.

_Ugh. No way._

He stays near the door since the group hasn’t see him yet. Steve is the first to notice it.

“Uh, what is that?”

They eye the red ball in front of them and Okoye put her hand toward it, palm up. It turns around but eventually leave quickly.

“Oh, looks like someone here is loved” M’Baku laughs, the interrogating look of Bucky and Steve pushes him to explain what this is “Sometimes people burns special candles to guide them toward love, it's kind of a old thing”

Okoye and him tries to see who the light belong to but Sam is already hidden, close enough to observes them mortified, but not enough that they would see him. The light comes closer to Steve only to passe him and stay in front of Bucky. His mouth opens slightly and Okoye gesture to him to offer it his hand, which he slowly does. Sam thinks for a second that it will go away like it did with Okoye but instead, it started glowing brighter and in the blink of an eye, instead of a light, it’s a wolf, fur white and red, eyes glowing like his previous form.

A lot of people are clapping suddenly.

“Congratulation White wolf, looks like someone had fallen for you” Okoye congratulates him, the wolf shaking his tails and already asking to be pet.

“Hey beauty” Bucky says, passing his hand in the strangely soft fur “Are you sure it’s for me?” he asks tentatively, because he has a hard time believing someone would fall in love with him and send him a love letter in a form of a white and red wolf, especially any Wakandan.

“This is so romantic” Steve says, not daring to touch the animal but wanting to paint it as soon as possible.

Bucky is blushing but keeps his attention on the wolf who seems to want nothing more than being touched by him.

Sam eyes threaten to pop out of his skull during the minute it takes him to think “OH REALLY?!” then “Oh, really?” and finally “Oh…really”.

Bucky Barnes.

He loves Bucky Barnes.

He feels like he was walking into the ocean and noticed the water only when it hit his chin.

He is in love with Bucky Barnes. Who knew? Not him apparently.

He tries to put a list of arguments in his head about why he absolutely can’t be in love with Bucky but nothing seems to pop up who would be a deal breaker. Instead, a way too long list about things he likes about him starts to turns in a loop.

Well, okay then.

 

The wolf seems to not care about its owner at all, being fed by the long haired man smiling at it. Sam has no idea what to do. Is he supposed to claim his wolf in front of everyone? Lie and say that it’s someone else? The second one of them would talk about the wolf/light to Shuri, the Queen, T’Challa or Natasha, he will be doomed and exposed anyway.

He leaves quietly, going to one of the highest balcony available? The size is roughly the same as his old living room, some plants along the wall and a transparent glass roof letting the first raindrops show.

In front of him, part of the city of course but a vast forest and mountains too. The sky is all clouds by now.

He lays on the floor, use one of the big cushion on the little couch under his head, let the sound around him lull him to a state where his thoughts and his dreams starts to mix.

He has lost track of the time when someone approaches him. He doesn’t open his eyes but he feels something kind of big and warm on his body. He recognize the light immediately. He passes his hand in the softness of the fur, the skin beating on the same tempo as his heart.

“I had a feeling it was yours” Bucky says while sitting next to Sam. He is not touching him, but he could with how close they are. For some reason, it makes Sam feels nervous. The wolf puts a paw on his head, forcing Sam to open his eyes and change position, sitting instead of laying. He still doesn’t say anything, prompting Bucky to continue, looking at him and the animal in his lap “Are you okay with this?”

“With what?”

“Loving me”

Sam stops moving for a second, before looking at the sky then at Bucky “Yeah” he breathes, face unreadable.

“Nice” Bucky look at his hand between his thighs, not sure what to do with them before getting an arm up and behind Sam in an invitation. He comes closer and put his head on his shoulder it seems evident to Sam that this is how it’s supposed to be “We can…try. If you want. Because I would like that. With you” Bucky suggests. He was smoother before, more charming, more…no, just different. And somehow, the way he is now still found a way to seduce Sam Wilson. It can’t be all that bad then.

“I would love that” Sam admits, apparently catching the wolf interest who look at them before disappearing in a “poof” of red smoke.

“As dramatic as you” Bucky chuckles. Sam doesn’t have it in him to disagree. Instead, he gets more comfortable, allowing himself to touch Bucky for the first time in an intimate way. At least, consciously. His heart beats so loud in his chest the long haired man put a hand on his cheek to say “I am nervous too”

Sam put two fingers on his torso, above the heart and knock softly “Yeah, I know”.

It seems almost unreal, the way Bucky is touching him, the softness of it. Bucky is surprised by his own boldness.

They stay like this a few more minutes before Sam remembers something “Do you know about the bet?”

Bucky laughs making Sam’s head shake alongside “yeah, Natasha was on it the second you were outside your chaman contacting everyone”

“Did you win?” Sam asks out of curiosity. Bucky smiles, pushes Sam just enough to make him tilt his head and look at him, bringing his lips closer until they kiss

“What do you think?”

 

 


	4. SamSteveBucky - I didn't know it was love

Some of the people present around them may have laughed at the big ball of red light above them in the restaurant but the second it separated itself in two smaller suns, no one dared to talk anymore.  
Not a sound could be heard in that place usually so alive. Even the staff stopped to look at the two white men with the orbiting warm presence around their head.  
  
Steve thought that it was a new wonder of Wakanda, some custom he simply didn’t knew about since at first everyone seemed joyful at the floating ball, clapping and laughing. But when everyone stopped suddenly it was clear that something wasn’t right.  
  
Bucky tried to catch his own but it evaded his hand even with his superior reflexes. Only to stay around him like a cat.  
  
“What is that?” He asks to anyone able to give him a proper answer prompting one of the waitress to approaches them, clearly uncomfortable. The explication she gives made clear that she (and probably the rest of the customers) is uncomfortable for them because the scene they witnessed could only mean one thing: someone was in love with both of them. Equally. There’s no judgment in her tone but a little bit of wariness and sadness.  
  
Steve and Bucky look at each other, then the people around them, some of them nodding, the others not moving.  
  
Then Steve starts to laugh nervously.  
  
“It’s a prank!” He says with assurance, turning to spot the camera “They do that, I saw some videos on Youtube. Okay guys, you got us there, very elaborate”  
  
Bucky knows better. The face people are making are giving him all the information he needs. He asks the waitress for the check and use the card T’Challa provided to pay, grabs Steve to go outside.  
  
The night seems fresher than usually, maybe it’s just the uneasiness of what is happening. The lights aren’t leaving them, following each of them, sometime changing which one, sometime dancing between themselves.  
  
  
  
When they go back to Steve’s temporary place, they stay in silence, looking at the balls in the air.  
  
“Someone is loving the both of us” Steve starts “This is so weird”  
  
“We don’t even know enough to establish a list of who it could be” Bucky says “I just hope this isn’t dangerous in any way” he taps his tight, adjust his chair “listen, maybe tomorrow we can go to T’Challa or Shuri ask questions. Right now we should stay together just in case something weird happens with these thing”  
  
Steve nods, he doesn’t want to waste a good night of sleep or wake up with some weird affliction because of whatever this is.  
  
“If we still got them tomorrow, can you imagine what Natasha and Sam will say?” Steve asks with a smile.  
  
“Natasha would try to catch them” Bucky answers easily “Sam on the other end, he would tease us about it. I think he will be jealous of our cool light. About him, no news since this morning, you got something?” Bucky asks, getting up to walk toward the luxurious bathroom of their suit.  
  
“Nothing. Which is weird” Steve answers, looking once again at his phone and not seeing anything worthy. He send a short “Are you okay?” resisting the urge to call. These days, not checking regularly could easily mean something sinister.  
  
He shakes the idea and prepare to go to bed. The light does follow him in the bathroom and doesn’t seems to care about the water. Bucky goes after him and he is already in bed when the other man comes in the bedroom. The floating globes put themselves on the floor, decreasing their light and make it pulse in a slow rhythm.  
  
If Steve is the first one to sleep, not caring that much about the lights, Bucky on the other end doesn’t rest until two in the morning, suspicious of who they belongs to.  
  
  
  
When they spots Sam the next morning, it’s in the jet bringing them back to the US.  
  
The black man obviously looks at their halo and shakes his head but otherwise, doesn’t comment about it. Steve and Bucky are surprised but don’t say anything about it. Maybe someone already told him about it?

Steve proposes to pilot the jet with Natasha.  
  
« As long as you don’t put that plane into the water it’ll be okay »  
  
« Ah ah, very funny Sam » Steve answers dryly, already checking on everything.  
  
Sam goes to one of the free seat, closing his eyes and minding his own business, failing at keeping the very visible proof of his love out of his mind for very long.  
  
One of them, he may have been able to handle it. Two? Two men? Who  
happens to be best friend? And that’s without mentioning other arguments making the whole situation even messier.

With only four people in the jet, the conversation quickly goes back to who could be in love with the both of them.  
  
“Maybe they’ll just go in a couple of hours?” Sam suggests hopeful, only to be brutally countered by Bucky.  
  
“Nah, according to Shuri they’ll stay as long as the person is in love or they confesses. That’s why this isn’t a popular way to deal with hidden love in Wakanda”  
  
“Which mean, if that person is still there, we have a risk to stay with that for a long time. If won’t exactly work well if we are  
on a mission. Not the most discreet thing around” Steve comments.  
  
Sam feels bad, he hadn’t thought about it at all when he decided to take the time to think about what loving Steve and Bucky could mean.  
How could you simply stop loving someone? Should he simply confess and try to move on a soon as possible?  
  
He turns in the direction of the cockpit where Natasha turns her head toward him in a pointed look.  
  
Of course, the second it had been clear what the lights were about to do and whom they were going to, Sam had cornered the people present at the store and “explained” why it would be better for them not to talk to anyone about him.

 If Faïr and his guard weren’t afraid of him, they were afraid of Natasha, didn’t want to risk making an enemy of Shuri and were, in fact, glad Sam wasn’t about to mess with the Royal family of their country.  
  
Which doesn’t mean that Natasha and Shuri weren’t trying to push him to admit his feelings to his friends.  
  
“This isn’t healthy” Shuri had said as he was going in the jet. He knew it. He couldn’t ignore it forever, he didn’t plan to. Just long  
enough to build up the strength to come out to his friends and admit that he feels something beyond friendship.  
  
“I really hope whoever this is, they are going to say something soon because we just got news from Clint and Wanda and we have a mission” Natasha announces taping on a tablet before putting her and back where it was.  
  
“ _Just my luck_ ” Sam thought.  
  
  
  
He had four hours to confess but had the impression his tongue was heavier and heavier the more close to the house they were supposed to investigate they got.  
  
“We need to take care of it regardless of the lights” Steve had said when landing in the woods not far away.  
  
“I really don’t understand why any Wakandan would use a candle to guide them to their love knowing what it does and not even come to say something. That’s weird. I wonder...maybe they are not from there. Maybe that candle wasn’t even in Wakanda to begin with” Bucky theorize. Sam feels even more nervous. While Steve give it a good thought, Natasha send him a discreet look clearly saying “See!”  
  
Damn you Bucky and your good logic.  
  
“You okay Sam? You’re kind of silent lately” Steve asks him concerned.  
  
“Which is extra weird since this is typically the kind of shit you would not stop teasing us about all day long, yet, you seems barely interested” Bucky continues before Steve carries on “Aren’t you interested in our love life Sam? Or maybe you’re so much in the know that this is already old news to you”  
  
Sam rolls his eyes harder than necessary having to filter three times what he is about to say before carefully trying to redirect the subject “I am just waiting for the big reveal and whoever they are must not know you very well to fall in love with two dorks like you. One of which is already taken. This isn’t all that funny in fact, what are you going to say to Sharon?”  
  
Steve smiles at that “I’m sure she will understand besides, it’s about the love of somebody else, she got no reason to feel threatened”  
  
Sam feels a cold breeze inside of him. He played himself well with that one. Of course there is no way Steve would...what was he even thinking?  
  
“What about the lights?” Natasha asks before they get off the jet.  
  
“Maybe put a hat on it?” Sam suggests and while at first Bucky laughs and think that he will never work, Sam concentrate all of his willpower trying to telepathically beg the lights to stay put and hidden when he approaches the man, black cap in hand. He nudge with the tip of his finger the ball, breathing a “Stay put” into Bucky’s  
hairline. His air smell way too nice Sam thinks. “Here, you just had to ask”  
  
Bucky gives him a weird look but nods.  
  
“Mine doesn’t want to cooperate” Steve complains, trying to catch it with his own cap. Sam goes to him then, takes the cap out of his hand, trying not to think about his fingers touching Steve’s.  
  
“Can you stay on his head like the other one please?” he asks and the light floats until it’s on the blond hair. Sam put the cap on and pat Steve’s shoulder “see? All good”  
  
“Thanks” Steve answers, his lips immediately catching Sam’s attention. He takes a step back, clearing is throat, hoping no one could tell the effect Steve had on him. God bless his dark skin.  
  
They reviews the information about the neighborhood one last time.  
Bucky and Natasha are the first to go in reckon. Leaving the other two until they send them the signal to come.  
  
According to Clint, the owner of the house got his hands on way too much Chitauri tech and, with some of his friends, decided to build a portal to another planet. One of the problem was that their little project got a bad kind of attention and some people were interested to use them to their own profit.  
  
“You know you can talk to me Sam?” Steve says from where he sit opposite to him “I know you are going to deny it but…there’s something going on with you lately ”  
  
Sam’s jaw shut tight for an instant before trying to appear more relaxed “Okay” he dismisses.  
  
“Are you feeling like you can’t? Talk to me, I mean” Steve adds, and maybe there’s some kind of hurt behind that but Sam doesn’t want to read too much into it. That’s the problem when you start being too close to someone, you can read them more easily and with the situation Sam is into, he doesn’t want to be exposed like that.  
  
He answers “I know I can” but immediately sees that this is not going to satisfy Steve so he asks him to  
speak his mind.  
  
“You’ve been distant with me”  
  
“What? Since when?” he asks surprised. Opening that can of worm in mission is a very bad idea. Steve is biting his lips and really, Sam doesn’t think this is the place or time for this kind of discussion.  
  
“Maybe I’m wrong but I think it started when Sharon and me started really dating, here me out” he quickly adds when he sees the face is making “you never come when we invite you, you’re always busy and you seems quite uncomfortable when I talk about her”  
  
“This is a lot of bullshit”  
  
“Really? Then you can honestly say that we are good right now? No problems?” His tone is kind of accusatory and rubs Sam the wrong way even if he is more spot on than he wants to show.  
“I don’t understand what you’re saying, you see me a lot already, I’m just giving you both some alone time, that’s all”  
  
“So you’re not attracted to Sharon?”  
Steve question hangs between them heavily. Sam eyes are grand open, blinking slowly.  
  
“I can assure you that I am not attracted to your girlfriend” he slowly says incapable of modulating his tone to hide the insult that could be following.  
  
“You sure act like a jealous brat”  
  
Steve went there first so Sam feels marginally better when he says “Steve, can you be professional? We are on a mission here. Do you really think this is the place to talk about your very wrong ideas? And by the way, let me be clear, I do not want Sharon”  
  
“Maybe you prefer Bucky then since you’re way more with him since you came back ”  
  
Sam is glad he checks himself before letting a giant “Fuck you” because if they continue on this topic, he will have to say the truth or fight Steve. Why was he so good at this? Was he really that much of an open book for Steve?  
When the man was on something, nothing could change his mind. So if he wanted to make Sam “talk” he would find a way to make him talk.  
  
“Maybe you should just be quiet a little instead of just saying things left and right, what about that?”  
  
Mission accomplished, Steve was pissed. Luckily they got a call from Natasha and needed to get to the house immediately. They walk in silence and Sam doesn’t let anything show when they met Natasha and Bucky.  
See, professional.  
  
By the time they met the other two, a rapid scan of the house had already been done if only to detect eventual traps.  
Everything is fine except the door leading to was should be the cave which is where they know they will find the stolen Chitauri’s tech.   
The door is heavy and as thick as the wall. Nothing electronic connected to it which mean that they would need to open it by force.  
  
The heavy locks, three is total, doesn’t oppose much of a resistance to an angry Steve Rogers who opens the door after two minutes of work.  
  
“Damn Rogers, that was almost hot” Natasha jokes, not waiting for them to enter inside.  
  
The portal cannot be missed, a red and green metal ring just in front of the larger wall. The inside looks like greenish water in movement. The cave has several people in it and amongst them, the three men who probably built it. The rest are probably Chitauri. They try to pass as human but for some reason, their traits are a little off and the skin way to grey. They only have a few seconds to plan the attack before two Chitauri arrive by the portal. Natasha is the one in task to turn down the portal but is blocked by more Chitauri coming.

 

Steve and Bucky are catching the humans to send them for Sam, making sure they can escape before trying to help Natasha. Something big start to appear through the portal, a giant hand grabbing everyone in his range. The first pass, the hand only got Chitauri. The second, it almost got Natasha and Bucky. The third time, he got Steve and Sam is so frightened that he throw himself at the giant fingers and hit it with all he got. He doesn’t have much time before Steve get dragged through the portal.

“NO” he screams, as the cap falls on the ground, freeing the light who starts glowing brighter, is joined by the one Bucky’s got on his head as well to form a big bright and, seemingly burning ball, hit the giant fingers in a crackling sound.

The smell of burnt flesh fill the cave as Steve falls on the ground, escaping quickly. The hand tries to catch them again but Sam is having none of that, jumping on his way, he commands the ball to help them and they form a screen right in front of him. Burning so bright, Sam as to adjust his own goggles to not get blinded. All of the flesh touching the screen disintegrate. The giant hand, apparently unable to stop his momentum before it’s too late only got a bleeding stump left.

 

Natasha finally manage to cut the portal.

 

The picture isn’t pretty, a piece of the hand and forearm is still inside. Whatever it was attached to must have had a pretty bad surprise.

They got the rest of the Chitauri easily after that.

“A team will be here in five. I’m going to check on our little builders” Natasha informs, walking through the dead alien bodies. Not before giving a look at Sam, a very knowing look.

“We are going to talk about that Sam” Steve warns, deception and anger lace like a dagger as he walks out, following Natasha, the light still by his side.

 

Bucky is looking at him but when Sam turns to meet his eyes, he turns around and follows the other two. Maybe Sam can turn the portal on and escape to another world entirely.

 

When Natasha had asked where they wanted to get dropped, Sam quickly answered that he wanted to go home. And by home, he meant his old home. The one he was lucky not to lose thanks to his family. No one had say anything else. He just pretended to sleep after that and was the first to get out of the jet as soon as it landed, three steps and he notices the presences behind him. He stops.

 

“I told you we were going to talk Sam”

 

He takes a deep breath then resume his walking. He retrieve his keys, hidden behind a movable rock and enters. His mom and sisters kept it fresh for him, never believing that he wouldn’t come back after the whole Thanos thing.

He doesn’t say anything, just taking his clothes off on his way to the bathroom and throwing his boxer away with no care in the world once inside. The shower is a delight.

Home.

He is finally home.

With the two men he is in love with and are waiting for him.

Crap.

 

He gets out, put more comfortable clothes and join them in the living room. Before Steve can get even more frustrated, he proposes them to go take a shower too, hoping it would put them in better spirits.

Bucky is the first, leaving Steve and Sam in an awkward silence.

 

“Weird uh? How many planet we can breathe on I mean. Like, the Chitauri, they come here and don’t disintegrate or die. Or like when Peter went on that planet…”

Steve lets him make small talk until Bucky comes back, exchanging place but not the situation.

Bucky took some of his clothes.

Sam notices that the more he looks at Bucky, the more he gets in tune with his own feelings, the more the light seems to throb. Bucky notices the change of course and looks at Sam in a “try-to-red-your-soul” way. Since there’s no point denying it, Sam hold his gaze.

Steve comes back, he took some of Sam’s clothes too, the ball on his hair.

 

The three of them know they have to talk, someone just need to do it first. Sam sit on the couch, soon joined by the two supersoldiers. Steve on the same couch, Bucky on the smaller one opposite to them. The first one to talk is Bucky.

 

“I don’t know what to do about the fact that you just never said anything, not even that you were interested in men. I would never have guessed, even knowing that you could be gay or bi or whatever, that I would be your type. I have the physical manifestation of your love right here but…It’s kind of hard to believe you know?”

 

Steve nods, Sam look at him, encouraging him to talk.

 

“I just can’t believe you said nothing” he drops his head “I want to say that this isn’t about us anyway but it seems like it is” he points to his head before bringing his hand down “You know you’re the reason I’m with Sharon?” he asks, looking at Sam with disappointed eyes “You pushed hard for me to give it a chance, you acted like my wingman. Then when I followed your advices you start to disappear” he winces at his own words “I thought you were hiding something but I trusted you to talk to me. You never did”

 

Sam takes a deep inspiration, fist closing and opening “I am bisexual it’s true. I don’t know why I acted like it was a secret since you have met my family already and they know. I think…I think I kind of was waiting for an excuse to say it but it changed into an excuse to keep it hidden somehow” He takes the time to gather his thoughts “I have feelings for you two but I didn’t know it was love until they came into existence. I didn’t know it was possible to love more than one person at a time that’s why I said nothing. I thought it was just the resuresult of everything we’ve been through together”

 

The lights starts coming toward him until it touch them, making them disappear.

 

“Why are they gone? Does that mean…” Bucky start, Sam cutting him quickly “No, I feel the same, I think it was about acknowledge and confess my feelings”

“Well, now that you did, everything’s fine I guess” Steve says, clearly pissed.

“Excuse me, are you leaving Sharon to ride with me into the sunset and marry me Steve?” Sam asks, voice lace with anger and sarcasm.

“…No that’s…”

“Then why do you care if I love you or not? If I told you or not?”

 

Sam never managed to make Steve that angry with him. Angry to the point of him having to get up and leave the room that quickly.

 

“What?” he asks Bucky with incredulity.

“You still have to ask?” Bucky answers, believing Sam would get it by now. “It’s really not that hard to understand his position”

“So tell me! Please! Bucky”

“This isn’t my place to talk about his feelings so instead, I’m going to talk about mine if that’s okay”

He is so calm Sam can’t even decide if it’s only for show or not. A total opposition to Sam who feels shaky, tension in all of his body “I’m sorry”

Bucky looks at him some more before speaking again “I think that I am straight. The only viable option for us back then. With everything that happened since we’re back…I am not saying that my sexuality changed but I missed on so many things already and…Maybe I don’t want to miss on you, if that make sense” he finishes with a shrug.

Sam doesn’t want to hope for anything but it’s so hard.

“What do you mean? I don’t want to misunderstand you”

“If you want to take the risk of fucking up our friendship, then maybe you could take me on a date and see where we go from there?”

Sam feels like air is getting rarer. He passes his hand on his watering eyes quickly, offers Bucky his best smile “I would like that Bucky”

“Come on, don’t cry, you’re ugly when you cry”

“Fuck you” Sam says without any heat, passing his hand on his eyes once again.

“You look way better when you smile”

Sam blushes, even if it doesn’t show “Oh, you got game Barnes?”

“Maybe” Bucky answers with a shy smile.

Sam takes the time to calm himself, feeling better and more at peace “What about Steve?”

“I would suggest you to go talk to him. I’m not going anywhere”

He walks to Bucky, hugs him tight and whispers thank you while the man pat his shoulder. Later, he will tell him that even if it doesn’t work out for them, he is happy to have that opportunity.

 

He still got no idea about what to say to Steve when he finds him in the backyard looking at nothing specific outside.

“I talked to Bucky”

Steve makes a noise, his back to Sam, arms crossed.

“I am taking him on a date”

Steve shakes his head “Of course you are”

“Ok, enough already. You are the one who wanted to talk, so are you going to actually talk or do you just want to be angry? I am trying here”

Steve turns, that “little-shit” face full on. “Oh boy” Sam thinks, bracing himself for impact.

“This is shitty. That situation is shitty. Anyone else? I would never have think about it twice but it had to be you”

“What difference does it make? We already established that it change nothing for you” Sam remembers him.

“It change everything Sam! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRAIGHT, I thought you didn’t want me, I tried to move on from that and you were the one who told me that I should give Sharon a chance. Then you try to remove yourself from the picture and years later you say that you love me? Since even before her? What am I supposed to do?”

Sam feels his whole mouth dry at the declaration “Don’t ask me that”

“No, no, no, you don’t have to back up now, this is the truth, you have to know I was flirting with you when we met, there’s no way you couldn’t have known then”

“I just thought it was wishful thinking. Come on Steve, A charming guy from another time, how could I have taken that as real? You’re a fucking model wet dream, I just…I believed it was all in my head, that’s why I needed to be sure not to ruin our relationship and pushed you to Sharon. You love her” Sam says weakly.

“I do. I am not leaving her, even if I’m pissed that I missed you” Steve let tears fall, forcing himself to let it all out.

“I fucking love you man” Sam says for the first time, forcing the words out because he needs to. He needs to be honest. He should have been from the start.

“That’s the thing Sam. I love you too” Steve confesses, walking back inside the house, defeated.

 

The rest of the day passes quickly thanks to their mission debrief. Because Sam was the first to finish, he wants to use the time to do some grocery shopping. He has no idea how long the both of them are going to stay or even if they are going to stay at all but it can’t hurt to be prepared.

When he is back home, they both have finished. He asks if they are staying tonight and he can clearly see Steve about to say something but Bucky cuts him to say that yes, they are both staying. He nods, giving Steve one last look before going to the kitchen. They tried to follow him but he quickly shut them out “Let me do my thing” he had say.

 

Cooking for friends gave Sam a sense of normalcy, it was about as normal as he could get when he had confessed his love to the other two people in the house, have a date with one of them and learn that he was coming too late for the second.

 

It was okay, it could be worse.

 

The diner begins silently, Sam seems to be in a good situation with Bucky but what about Steve? What about Bucky and Steve? Did they talk? At no point did Sam wondered what his little revelation could mean for the Steve/Bucky tandem. At no point did he thought about “dating” the two of them at the same time but if Steve had been single…what then?

“You okay?” Bucky asks him.

He put his fork down, noticing that he had stayed mid bite “Yeah, no, I’m doing this completely wrong”

“What are you talking about?”

“Is this going to be weird between you two? Because of…you know”

“Because you’re in love with Steve and me and him being taken is probably the only reason he hadn’t already jumped on the occasion to be with you?” Bucky resumes with a smile making a point to look at a blushing and outraged Steve in the eye “Not at all”

Sam nods, toying a little with his food. Who would have guessed it would be, not easier, but lighter with Bucky than Steve?

“Sharon isn’t a consolation prize”

“Yeah, I know, I never thought that” Sam quickly says before Bucky can give his thoughts “I would never do anything to jeopardize your relationship, I am not asking you anything here Steve, you have to know it. I can’t ruin our friendship and the one between you and Bucky and your relationship with Sharon” He adds, the idea making him panic a little.

Steve seems tired, looking for answers he can’t find right now.

“I just need time to adjust”

Sam nods, it’s going to be okay, he will work for it.

 

 

That night, Sam has the surprise to see Bucky in his bed when he goes to sleep. The man doesn’t say a word, just lift the covers for Sam to join him. Apparently, he thinks that Sam is too far away because he gets closer to spoon him. The sound he makes, pressed against Bucky in that way, is a mix of moan and surprise. He doesn’t know how he will be able to sleep but he is happy anyway.

Ten minutes later, they hear the door open slowly and Steve stays here for what seems a long time, looking at them. Bucky and Sam doesn’t move beside to look at him back.

“I don’t want to be left out of this, whatever this is” he says before coming to bed with them, facing Sam and hesitantly putting a hand on his hips, near Bucky’s arm, and closing his eyes.

“Punk” Bucky whispers in Sam’s neck, making him shiver.

 

Sam can only pray what is happening between them won’t come to crash and burn.


End file.
